Pan vs Kolulu
by Digi-Dragon001
Summary: Pan and Kolulu are friends, along with Bulla, Marron and Tia, but when an evil Mamodo takes over Kolulu's body and attacks her friends, will Pan be willing to sacrifice her friend? This story will include Great Ape Pan. Rated T just to be safe.


**PAN VS KOLULU**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DRAGON BALL Z/GT OR ZATCH BELL!

THIS IS MY 1ST FANFIC, SO PLEASE BE NICE!

_Prologue: The Mamodo and the Great Ape_

It was a dark night, with a full moon shining from above. The forest was covered with trees and bushes that were moving along the wind. There, in a big, surrounded green field, a girl with a monkey-like tail and an evil demon were fighting each other.

The girl had black eyes, inverted V-shaped eyebrows and black hair. She was wearing a red belly-bearing T-shirt, an orange bandana on her head, black gloves with holes for her fingers, and gray pants with chains on its right side and a hole for her monkey-like tail. The demon has pink, spiky hair, dark-pink limbs with metal knife-like claws and fork-like symbols on its shoulders. It was wearing a pink belly-bearing tank top with pink pants.

The girl pointed at the demon. "You evil Mamodo lady, return Kolulu to me!" she shouted. **"Never!"** snarled the monster. Then she aimed her clawed fists at her enemy. **_"Zerusen!"_** she screamed. Her fists were shot from the arms. The girl dodged. "If I don't beat you and save my friend, my name is not Pan! _Kamehameha!_" she shouted as she fired a white and blue light beam at the Mamodo. The enemy dodged the attack, and shouted, _**"Geo La Zerudo!"**_ She thrust her claws onto the ground, and spikes appeared from above Pan and hit her hard, sending her flying.

The Mamodo sneered. **"How foolish you are, Saiyan!"** she said, and aimed her fists at the monkey-tailed girl again.**_"Raja Zerusen!"_**she shouted. Her fists enlarged and shot down the Saiyan. Pan then hit the ground so hard, she could not get up. "I'm…sorry, Kolulu, I…couldn't save you…Forgive me." She moaned as she was bleeding badly. The nightmarish Mamodo gripped her by her shirt and pushed her claw further as she got ready to pierce her head. Then the victim noticed the full moon.

Pan was in a sort of a trance. Her eyes turned red, followed by her heart that was starting to pump faster. Veins started to pop out from her body, her limps started to grow more muscular, and her body just began to grow fur. She then let out a tremendous roar as she showed off her sharp teeth that she grew, causing her Mamodo enemy to loosen her grip in shock.

**"W…what's this?" **The Mamodo could not believe what was happening to her Saiyan enemy. She dropped her just as she saw her transform further. Pan started to grow an ape snout. Her hands expanded, tearing off her gloves, followed by her shoes being ripped by her enlarging feet. Upon the ripping of Pan's clothes and bandanna, the Mamodo stepped away as her body grew rapidly into a brown-furred ape.

**"No! It can't be!"** screamed the clawed creature as Pan's transformation into the gigantic ape-like beast was complete. She ran towards the giant monster to attack, and got herself hit by its fist. The smaller monster took its attack, then fell back, got up, and jumped towards the monkey-tailed gorilla, which was pushing its hand to grab her.

_Time Skip to Midnight_

It was midnight, and Pan, with tears flowing from her sad eyes, and her bruised body all wrapped up in a big white blanket except for her head and shoulders, was lying down flat on the grass, with a crying baby girl with pink hair cuddled in a smaller, pink blanket. The infant had flowing tears, too.

"Why? Why her? Why was it always Kolulu? She didn't deserve to die! It was that evil Mamodo that deserved it! It was all her fault!" Pan thought angrily, even though she looked sadder than angry. "If it weren't for her, then this wouldn't have happened!" She then calmed down her angry heart and patted the sobbing baby. "Aw…don't cry, little baby…" she said softly as he patted the baby, softening her whining. "Well, not really _all_ her fault..." she thought to herself as she cuddled the infant. "If I hadn't looked at the full moon and turned into a Great Ape, then I wouldn't have killed my friend as well."

She then began thinking about the time she first met Kolulu –– one of her best friends, with a terrible secret.

_**End of Prologue**_

_Note: This story will contradict the Dragon Ball GT or Zatch Bell storylines. For example, in this story, Goku never shrunk... he just came back with Uub to see how Gohan, Videl, Goten and Pan and the others were doing. Also, Tia and Kolulu, two of the Mamodo girls, have been changed to humans. More changes will be revealed in Chapter 1. Oh, and one more thing: please review the story. See you soon!_


End file.
